


Asshole

by Amaya_Ithilwen



Series: Collection of RVB-OneShots [15]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon-Typical Humor, Canon-typical Cursing, Comfort, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaya_Ithilwen/pseuds/Amaya_Ithilwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif walkes off, being fed up with the 24/7-meanness of Sarge. Simmons is worried and goes after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asshole

“Grif! Go over there and just get blown up, will ya?”

“Ah, fuck you Sarge!”

With these words the orange soldier left, throwing the rifle he held in his hands to the side and stomped off. Really, why was he here?!

Every day Sarge tried to kill him about five times before breakfast. About fifty more attempts during the day. No idea how many times he tries it when he was sleeping. Then there was Donut. Living in the house of Doc and mostly not around or out of Sarges’ reach to harass him. Anyway, why should Sarge try to kill Donut?

Then there was his favorite soldier, Lopez. The robot had his full trust and was his number one. Lastly, there was the maroon soldier. Simmons. He was somehow a neurotic and a kiss-ass. He always was trying to kill Lopez, because Sarge preferred him. Now the chief even less loved him because he had moved out to the blues. As of his explanations, he couldn’t stand the chaos Grif made in their room. However, fuck it; the chaos was on his side! It wasn’t his fault that his side included the way to the door because Simmons hadn’t want to sleep beside it. Moreover, he seemed to prefer the way how Wash was leading the team and also his sense of cleanliness. So fuck it, why not just switching team?

 

He was so deep in thoughts that he didn’t even notice it that he actually was entering a cave. And that there could be bats. He wanted to get away from the Sarge as possible. So some when, he ended up in a bigger hollow. There was even a hole in the ceiling and the bright sunlight was shining in. There were surely no bats so he would be able to stay here for a while. In the last days, he always had his stuff in the storage areas of his armor. Some Oreos, other food, some water and cigarettes. Sitting down on a spot, which looked most comfortable, the orange soldier took off most of his armor and threw it on a chaotic bunch some feet away. But before throwing the armor away, he took out his stuff, putting it in an dry and cooled place. It was nice here in the sun. Here was even some wood, which probably fell down from the whole in the ceiling to make a fire. Would help during the night. However, collecting the stuff would end up in work, so Grif let them be and first lit a cigarette, taking in the smoke. It was nice here. The sun was warming his skin under the black bodysuit. It was even that warm that he was able to pretend that he was back home in Hawaii.

The sun was even that warm, that he soon dozed off, falling asleep.

 

He only woke up, as he was cold. It was fucking cold in here! Blinking his eyes open, Grif looked around. Oh, no wonder. It was in the middle of the night and the sun was long gone. So grudgingly, the soldier got up and collected a part of the lots of wood, making a small fire. Lighting it on, he soon felt the warmth return by lying close to the fire. Soon he dozed off again for some hours, to be woken up by the sun shining in and his stomach growling. He had missed lunchtime, dinner and now even breakfast. However, for the moment he didn’t want to return. He wanted to stay here. Not even the prospect of food would bring him back to the jackass of Sarge and his team members, which didn’t care about him. They were all too occupied in just caring about themselves. Therefore, Grif was almost sure that it wouldn’t be apparent if he just would disappear. Eating some of his food and drinking some water the orange soldier made his growling stomach stop and then again wanted to doze off. Sleeping was his favorite pastime. In addition, it wouldn’t burn that much calories, so he would be able to stay away some days.

 

However, it didn’t take that long. He wasn’t really able to fall asleep again, as he heard loud shouting in the caves. It was Donuts voice and Simmons. “Get lost you idiots.” Grumbled Grif, unwillingly to reveal his location. Why did they even make such a fuzz about finding him? Yes, right, that would be Sarges order to make sure that he already is dead and he could start celebrating. Well, for once Grif would do him the favor. Not about the dying part. But about the not showing up anymore part. He would just stay here. Some when would come the chance they all left so he could snuck into the base and get some stuff from there.

“Griiiif! Come on buddy, where are you?” That was Simmons. And he sounded damn close. Still Grif didn’t say a word, but also not exactly hiding. He was just sitting there. Everything else would be too exhausting. Well he was a lazy ass but that was how he was.

After some moments more, he could hear steps coming towards him. According to the pattern of the steps and the slight clanking sound of every second step, Grif assumed it must be Simmons. Grif was just leaning against the wall of the cave, just enjoying the warmth of the sun, the cigarette loosely in one corner of his mouth. However, god must hate him as he heard the steps coming closer and closer. Until they stopped at the entry of the cave, where he surely would be in the field of vision of Simmons.

 

“Gosh Grif! Here you are! Where have you been? Are you okay?” The steps came closer until they stopped in front of him and the low whirring sounds of the mechanical hydraulic indicated that Simmons was crouching down.

“I’ve been here all the time, isn’t that obvious?” Retorted the orange soldier with a pissed undertone. What was this question about? He was here all the time, where else should he had been the last hours?

“As long as I don’t have to be around you cockbites I’m very fine.” He wasn’t sorry for the words, but somehow sorry as he saw the face of Simmons. He looked surprised and a bit offended and sad.

“Why?”

Now Grif really had to laugh about that, flicking away the burnt down rest of the cigarette. “Why?!” His voice was cold and strident. “Donut only cares about celebs and Doc. Sarge only wants to kill me and you aren’t there anyway, while Lopez is just Lopez. So it doesn’t really matter if I would be around or not. Sarge even told me that the biggest birthday present I could make him would be vanishing or dying. Or both. Therefore, it doesn’t really matter if I’m not around. You guys just go after your normal daily business as always.”

“That’s not true Grif.”

“Oh yeah? So tell me then. What’s the truth? That I’m surrounded by assholes, who don’t really care about me.”

“Grif please-“

“Stop it Simmons. You know nothing about me. Nobody of you does. Or cares about me. So why should I be staying with you then?”

“Stop it Grif.”

“What stopping?! Tell me what it is if-“

“I SAID STOP IT!”

Completely baffled, Grif closed his mouth. It was actually the first time that Simmons flared up and barked at him. He was completely confused. Why was he getting that angry if he was staying away or would vanish?

 

There was a moment of silence where also Simmons seemed to be surprised by his sudden reaction. But after some moments, the maroon soldier again took the word: “Grif that isn’t true and you know that.”

The orange soldier only snorted and Simmons sighed. Stubborn-mode locked in.

“Okay, most of the things are right. Donut is a girly; Sarge is an asshole, which wants to kill you. I’m okay with that. And Lopez is a walking talking can that drives me insane.”

“Oh, look who’s being honest.”

“Grif really, don’t act like a little child. Just listen to me.”

Crossing his arms, Grif looked at the maroon soldier with a challenging glare. Simmons took it as a good sign. As good as Grifs mental constitution was at the moment.

“Listen, I’m sorry that I moved out. But that doesn’t mean that you’re all the same to me.”

As his crouching position got uncomfortable, the maroon soldier decided to sit beside his pal.

 

“The sun is cozy here.”

“Hmpf.”

Grif still was in a bad mood. Well, who could hold that against him?

“I’m sorry for leaving. Again. And I’m sorry that I made you think I don’t care about you. But I do. Really.”

No answer from Grif, but he could see that he was looking at him with his eyes so blue like the ocean. The sand-colored hair fell into his eyes, what made the blue eyes shimmer even more. Simmons knew that he just was playing to be mad at him.

 

Lifting an arm and putting it around Grifs shoulders with slight embarrassment to make him lean against his flesh shoulder, Simmons continued. “As Sarge informed me that you just left, I was worried about you.” That Sarge actually sent him to prove that Grif was gone for real Simmons didn’t say. Instead, he continued: “I was afraid that something happened to you. That you would be injured or worse.” He didn’t dare to speak of death. At least he almost lost Grif once as he got overrun by a tank. “You remember what I once told you about me becoming a cyborg?” Simmons eventually didn’t say the words tank or accident. Grif nodded. It was a weird feeling against his shoulder, but he let the soldier stay where he was. It seemed like he needed that kind of comfort just now.

After some minutes of quiet, where they both were sitting there and enjoying the warmth of the sun, Grif finally spoke up.

“Would you actually mind coming back to the red base? Our room?”

“Well, yes.”

Grifs blue eyes lit up.

“But only if you clean up for once.”

“Asshole.”


End file.
